


Stripped Bare, I Am Naked For The Sun

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [18]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, Stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Quetzalcoatl doesn't like Jaguar Man, and she's finally had enough of her. It was time to finally show her who was the boss in their relationship, even if Jaguar Man didn't like it.
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl | Rider/Jaguar Man | Lancer
Series: fate/kinktober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 5





	Stripped Bare, I Am Naked For The Sun

Quetzalcoatl didn’t like Jaguar Man. She couldn’t stand her, much less stand in the same room as her. It hadn’t taken her long for her to throw herself at Quetzalcoatl when she had arrived at Chaldea, and she refused to leave her side ever since. It was more than a nuisance, in many ways, and after one too many times, she had finally decided that enough was enough.

Bringing her into her quarters in Chaldea, it hadn’t taken long for her to slap Jaguar Man into a submissive state, tearing off the ridiculous looking costume she wore at all times, as well as ripping off everything that she wore underneath as well. Even though she looked surprised, complaining about what was happening, her eyes told Quetzalcoatl that she knew very well what was going on, wavering in fear as she was pushed down in front of the other Goddess.

“Kuku- p-please, you don’t-” Jaguar Man whimpered, looking even more pathetic than usual, on her knees, looking up at Quetzalcoatl with desperation. She seemed genuinely ashamed of the situation she had found herself in, not that Quetzalcoatl particularly cared, more enjoying the feeling that she was the reason that she was putting the avatar of Tezcatlipoca through such shame.

“Kneel,” Quetzalcoatl commanded her, holding her head high above her. The pseudo-servant looked like she was about to say something for a moment, but seemed to change her mind, shakedly doing what she had been told despite obviously being hesitant about it. It was humiliating, after all - she was supposed to be a representation of another God, one on the same level as Quetzalcoatl, yet here she was being, showing obedience to ‘her’ rival. Quetzalcoatl knew this, and she was all too thrilled about it, revelling in the feeling of superiority she was exerting over the one who had once killed her.

Even as Jaguar Man whimpered, it wasn’t enough for Quetzalcoatl. Stepping forwards, she placed her foot on the top of the warrior’s head, the weight that she was exerting forcing her chin to the ground, Jaguar Man letting out another near-pitiful whimper as she was forced to lower her head even further in front of her rival. Shaking like a timid little cub, Quetzalcoatl could hear her snivelling, nearly on the verge of tears. It suited her, in a way, she thought, and it brought a smile to her face.

Seeing her naked body in front of her, her ass raised in the air, her head beneath her feet, kneeling down in fealty, it made Quetzalcoatl ecstatic, the power she had in this situation getting to her a little. She mused on collaring Jaguar Man and walking her around Chaldea in a state such as this, as if she was something like a pet to her, and a number of other ideas which were sure to be humiliating to her. She would hold off on it, for now though, she decided, even though the idea made her cock twitch slightly, eager to put them into practice.

For now, though, she would enjoy this singular moment of submission, she decided. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
